english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Alison Viktorin
Alison Ruth Viktorin (née Retzloff; born February 1, 1981 in Argyle, Texas) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Conan Edogawa in Case Closed. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Kuroko Shirai *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Kuroko Shirai *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Kuroko Shirai *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Kuroko Shirai *Ace Attorney (2018) - Additional Voices *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Suidobashi (ep2; Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Tinoa (ep19), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Naru Kotoishi *Basilisk (2006) - Takechiyo (ep18) *Black Cat (2007) - Adam *Blassreiter (2009) - Sepp (ep14) *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Amy *Case Closed (2004) - Conan Edogawa *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Kai *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Akira Mishima (Announced) *Darker than Black (2009) - Rika *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Suo Pavlichenko *Desert Punk (2006) - Tsumiko (ep13) *Dimension W (2016) - Deborah Eastriver *Dragon Ball GT (2005) - Queen Bee (ep6), Son (ep3) *Dragon Ball Z (????) - Emy *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Joaquin (ep26) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Liu Ing *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Kenji *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Kobato Hasegawa *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Kobato Hasegawa *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Tomoko *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Tomoko *High School DxD: New (2014) - Gasper Bloody *Hyouka (2017) - Rie Zenna (ep7), Additional Voices *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Young Thor Klein, Rai *Karneval (2014) - Kiichi *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Tae Yokosugi *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Viola, Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Gabriel Belenbauza Yamada (ep1) *My First Girlfriend is a Gal (2017) - Yui Kashii (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Fuka Narutaki/Student No.22, Fumika Narutaki/Student No.23 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Fuka Narutaki/Student No.22 (eps1-22), Fumika Narutaki/Student No.23 (eps1-22), Girl Walla *Nobunagun (2015) - Geronimo *One Piece (2014-2015) - Hoichael, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Little Boy (ep17) *Peach Girl (2007) - Tomiko *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Young Sakuma *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep7A) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Young Sakuya Togane *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Kid Lance (ep18; Announced) *Rumbling Hearts (2006-2007) - Hotaru Amakawa *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Young Reve (ep12), Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Sasami Iwakura *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Young Zero *School Rumble (2007) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Karara *Shiki (2012) - Shizuka Matsuo *Shin chan (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Kana Altair *Space☆Dandy (2014) - QT *Spiral (2004-2005) - Little Boy (ep24), Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Carmichael *Suzuka (2007) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Acra *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Nakigitsune (Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Young Kensuke (Announced) *Witchblade (2008) - Yuuki (ep16) *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Aya, Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2004) - Fubuki Sanada (ep95), Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - Bucky *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar (2006) - Spirit Guide 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Kuroko Shirai *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Conan Edogawa *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Conan Edogawa *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Conan Edogawa *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Conan Edogawa *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Conan Edogawa *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Conan Edogawa *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Tomoko *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Yukari Hirai *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne *Summer Wars (2011) - Shingo Jinnouchi *Wolf Children (2013) - Child Ame 'OVA - Dubbing' *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Sharry *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Fuka Narutaki/Student No.22, Fumika Narutaki/Student No.23 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Fuka Narutaki/Student No.22, Fumika Narutaki/Student No.23 *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Yahiko Myojin (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2016) - Jing Wei, Pool Party Jing Wei 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Conan Edogawa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (94) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (93) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2018. Category:American Voice Actors